Veleogaron
Veleogaron '''is a Fanged Wyvern first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Veleogaron is covered in yellow scales that have many small black spots dotting them, its hide is smooth and lacks a shell. Veleogaron possess a head similar that resembles a lipless jaguar. The tail is long and is similar to those found on water monitors lacking any sort of club or spines. Like its close cousin Odogaron, Veleogaron possess specialized knuckles and paw-like feet, unlike Odogaron its knuckles are blunt and mace-like rather than having sharp spurs. Veleogaron has a mane of pycnofibers covering its neck and upper back. Behavior Veleogaron are solitary hunters, roaming their territory for prey. They are aggressive and will attack intruders on sight. Ecological Information Placement on the food chain Veleogaron occupy a moderate position on the food chain in their environments, they are powerful enough to prey on most smaller monsters and capable of defending themselves from larger predators. Behavior towards other monsters Veleogaron are surprisingly much more docile than their norther cousin Odogaron, although still likely to attack without warning these monsters actually prefer to avoid confrontation with other large monsters. Tracks Veleogaron are known to leave behind many tracks that hunters can use to aid in tracking them down. Tracks such as "Large Paw Prints", "Shed Fur-Scales" and "Blunt Claw Marks". Specific locale lnteractions This monster has no specific locale interactions. Special behaviors This monster has no special behaviors. Abilities Veleogaron is capable of stunning prey with its powerful blunt claws, it is also able to use its agility and speed to maneuver around its foes with ease allowing it to attack their flanks. Their jaws are filled with sharp fangs that can tear apart prey with ease. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged Veleogaron is known to huff steam from its nostrils. It will become much more agile as blood is rushed to its extremities. * Tired: When Veleogaron becomes tired it will begin to drool heavily and will often trip while preforming certain attacks leaving it open to counter attacks from hunters. Mounts Veleogaron can be mounted in three areas. It can be mounted on its head, back and tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Sphenacodontoidea * Order: Therapsida * Suborder: Therocephalia * Family: Canivoramorphidae * Subfamily: Felisaurinae * Genus: Velofelis * Species: V. oncamimus Veleogaron is a close relative to the infamous Odogaron of the new world, just like its cousin it possess unique claws and an almost skeletal hairless appearance. Habitat Range Veleogaron are much more adaptable then their new world cousins and are able to inhabit a large range of habitats. They are known to prowl the shadows in the Primeval Coastline, Ancient Basin, Underhive and Heartlands. So far they have only be found to inhabit the southern continent of Gondwa. Ecological Niche Veleogaron are powerful predators that occupy a niche that is high on the food chain, they commonly prey on small monsters such as Burranoth, Eucanodon and Cados, but are known to occasionally hunt other large monsters as well. Despite being large carnivores they face many threats in their environments and have to avoid predation from larger carnivores such as Zaronath, Vastatoblos and Brumagoth, they also face the risk of being attacked by large territorial herbivores like Tahnastyx as well. Biological Adaptations The hoof-like claws of this fanged wyvern allow it to gain excellent traction on almost any terrain it finds itself in, which helps it to stalk quietly. Their powerful jaws are capable of crushing the windpipes of its prey so that it can silently kill them. Behavior Veleogaron is a highly aggressive predator that is constantly on the hunt for prey, whether it be man or monster. Veleogaron create their nests in trees to protect their eggs and young from ground dwelling predators, the parents take turns guarding the nests. Notes * This monster will attempt to ambush hunters when it notices the,. Trivia * This monster is inspired by real world Jaguars. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Fanged Wyvern